fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Clown Car
Not to be confused with the Koopa Troopa Car. '' (1990) }} The Koopa Clown Car (Japanese: クッパクラウン Clown) is a small helicopter-like vessel and, alongside Airships, one of the main modes of transportation utilized by Bowser throughout the Super Mario series. As its name describes, the Koopa Clown Car sports a clown's face on the front, though it does not appear to be merely painted on as it has shown capable of changing its expression. The Koopa Clown Car was designed to be able to carry Bowser's large weight with ease, and as such was designed to carry only a single passenger; despite this, its debut appearance in shows that it can carry Bowser, Princess Peach, and an incredible amount of Mechakoopas and Big Steelies and still fly about at a fairly high speed. Both the Koopa Clown Car and Junior Clown Car have also been outfitted with a number of different weapons throughout their many appearances, the most notable of which being cannons that fire Bullet Bills. Additional weapons include: long arm-like appendages with boxing gloves attached to the end, drills, a tongue in its mouth, appendages with Big Steelies attached to them, a cannon located in its mouth that can fire either basic cannonballs or lasers depending on the game, spiked balls attached by chains, a claw, a protective shield, a smaller version of the Mecha Hand that several Airships have built in, rocket thrusters, and wheels that allow it to be driven in a manner similar to a kart. A number of vehicles similar in appearance to the Koopa Clown Car have also appeared throughout the Mario series, such as a version that can shoot fireballs from referred to simply as the Fire Koopa Clown Car (Japanese: ファイアクッパクラウン Fire Koopa Clown). The most prominent variant is used by Bowser Jr. in the Super Smash Bros.: the Junior Clown Car (Japanese: クッパJr.クラウン Clown). The Junior Clown Car is merely a smaller version of Bowser's airship. Additionally, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad are also able to use their own versions of the Koopa Clown Car, referred to as the Clown (Japanese: リモコンクラウン RemoCon Clown), in ; the RemoCon Clown replaced the clown face entirely with each of the four characters' emblems (Mario's red M, Luigi's green L, or blue/yellow silhouettes of a Toad's head). A kart based upon the design of the Koopa Clown Car also appears in the Mario Kart series, and Bowser Jr. pilots a large robot referred to as Mecha Jr. that includes the Junior Clown Car as its cockpit in . The Koopalings use a mass-produced version of the Junior Clown Car, which replaces the clown face with a basic one that includes yellow lights for eyes. Each of the seven Koopalings have certain aspects of their Junior Clown Cars recoloured to match them, namely the rim of the cockpit and the propeller: Larry Koopa's has light blue accents, Lemmy Koopa's has yellow, Roy Koopa's has red, Iggy Koopa's has light green, Morton Koopa's has dark brown, Wendy O. Koopa's has pink, and Ludwig von Koopa's has blue. Game Appearances Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bowser's Power-Ups Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Bowser Jr.'s Power-Ups Category:Luigi's Power-ups Category:Toad's Power-ups Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario and Luigi: Ultimate Team Up